Happy New Year, Ginny Dear
by songwithoutwordz
Summary: Just a little New Year's ficlett I wrote at 4am! Please read! ginnyxdraco! Happy New Year everyone!


**A/N: **Hey everybody! I just wanted to give yall a little New Year's ficlett! I'm sorry if it's really crummy, but it's now 4:00 AM, so it's bound to happen.

**Disclaimer:**You know the drill. Only Abby and the mistakes are mine, everything thing else is the wonderful J.K. Rowling's.

**Warning: **It gets a bit fluffy at the end! Don't say I didn't warn you!

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed looking forlornly at the dress laid out beside her. It truly was a lovely dress with its rich dark blue color and formfitting cut.

When Ginny had first tried it on, she had fallen instantly in love with it. The slit that ran from the bottom of the dress up to halfway between her knees and her hip helped showed off one of her best - and in Ginny's opinion, _only_- features: her legs.

Even though she was on the shorter side –she barely touched 5'3 when she stood up straight- most of her height was through her legs, to which Ginny rejoiced. The rest of her body, however, wasn't something to rave about; everything was average- well, maybe except for her eyes. They were large, brown eyes that people could easily lose themselves in, but Ginny didn't really notice.

The dress made everything, in Ginny's opinion, better, though. She felt beautiful, confidant, and radiant in that dress.

" Too bad, I won't get to put it to good use," she sighed. " If only Draco were here- but, he's not and there's no point in going to the party if he's not there."

Ginny and Draco had been dating since the end of the summer when Voldemort had been finally defeated by Harry Potter and surprisingly- to a lesser degree- Draco. Nobody had expected Draco to join the light side; even Dumbledore seemed surprised when Draco came to him during his seventh year wanting to help their cause.

Everybody had been suspicious of him and his intentions, but he soon proved to be a valuable asset when he brought information about Voldemort's activities and intentions. Hundreds of lives were saved because the information helped the Order stop things before they happened.

During the summer, Ginny and Draco got to know each other better, due in part to being forced to hide in the same house together after the elder Malfoy learned about Draco's betrayal and also because they had nothing better to do to pass the time when they had to wait for their next instructions. Ginny shared her deepest secrets and dreams with him, happy that she had _someone_ to talk to. She was shocked when Draco actually shared in return his dreams and secrets as well, and she found herself liking Draco more and more.

By the end of the summer, they were inseparable. A few of their close friends weren't surprised and neither were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but Ron was astounded.

" Him? You want to be with HIM?" Ron had sputtered in a state of shock and disbelief. " But _why_? Have you bloody lost your mind? He's a _Malfoy_!" He said the last word as if it was a perfectly good reason and explained everything.

" He's not a _Malfoy_, he is Draco! Have you been living under a rock? He's different! Surely even **you** could see that, although you do have a thick skull!" Ginny had nearly shouted. Something must have gotten through to Ron, though, because after that episode, he let it drop.

Everything had been fine for Ginny and Draco until September 1st rolled around. It was Ginny's seventh year, but Draco no longer went to Hogwarts having graduated the year before.

Of course they kept in touch through letters and they even saw each other sometimes on Hogsmeade trips, but it wasn't the same. Ginny found herself missing Draco dreadfully everyday. It didn't help that Ginny couldn't go home for Christmas break.

When it was announced that there would be a New Year's Party for all the students that stayed for Christmas break, Ginny was actually a little bit excited. That was until she realized she wouldn't have Draco there to bring in the New Year with. Ginny still found herself, though, going out with her friends to buy a dress- the same dress that now lay beside Ginny on the bed.

Ginny sighed again as she looked at the clock; it was 11:30 and the party was probably in full swing down in the Great Hall. Just as she was about to wallow some more in her misery, her best friend, Abigail Goodale, burst through the door. Ginny jumped up with a start.

" Ginny! Comon! Get your arse up! You are coming down to the party whether you like it or not! I will not allow you to spend the last part of this year and the first part of next year alone!" Abby said as she pulled Ginny off the bed, shoved the dress into her hands, and pushed her into the direction of the bathroom.

" But-" Ginny started to say, but was cut off by Abby.

" No buts, Ginny! You are coming. It's mandatory fun!"

And with that, Ginny went into the bathroom only to emerge in a matter of minutes with the dress on and looking spectacular.

" I can't believe you talked me- no more liked forced me- into doing this Abs!" Ginny mumbled as they descended the stairs and walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

" Ginny you'll thank me later, trust me. Now, come on, the countdown is going to start in a couple of minutes," Abby said before tugging Ginny into the center of the room where a star was suspended in the air ready to shoot off magnificent colors and confetti when the clock struck midnight. Already most of the people where gathered there talking excitedly amongst themselves about the upcoming year and their resolutions.

Suddenly Ginny felt the soft brush of someone's fingers against her bare shoulders and heard a male voice whisper into her ear, " You're look lovely tonight, Gin."

Ginny wheeled around and was ready to smack the offending male when she saw a familiar pair of eyes: beautiful gray eyes.

" Draco!" her voice caught as she recognized him before she flung herself into his arms. " What are you doing here?"

" What? Are you not happy to see me or something?" Draco said playfully pulling on one of Ginny's curls.

" No, no, it's not that! I love it that you're here, but I thought that you weren't going to be able to make it."

" Relax, I was just joking, love. I know you're as happy to see me, as I am to see you. I also didn't think I was going to make, either, because of some business, but I thought 'What the hell? It can wait. I'd rather go see my Ginny at Hogwarts.' So, that's what I did. Besides, they always say that how you spend the first few minutes of the new year is how your going to spend it the rest of the year, and frankly, Ginny, there's no one I'd rather spend it with than you."

" O, Draco, I'm so glad you're here! I feel exactly the same way," she said giving him a small kiss before saying, " O, look! They're about to start the countdown. When it's midnight, we're supposed to kiss again."

" I have a better idea," Draco said pulling Ginny closer. " Why don't we start now and kiss our way into a new year?"

" I have to say that is a brilliant idea," Ginny managed to say before being pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. In the background, Ginny was dimly aware of the other students counting down from ten and finally reaching one where they then cheered, but at the moment all she cared about was being with Draco and welcoming the new year with him.

_This has got to be the best New Year ever._ Ginny thought as she and Draco pulled out of the kiss, each smiling softly. She looked around and saw Abby smiling and giving her a knowing look. Ginny smiled back before turning back to Draco. Then with a mischievous smile she said, " So, Draco, you want to practice for next year?"


End file.
